The First Casualty
by SmileyHalo
Summary: [one shot] After the Palantir incident, Merry struggles to understand the reasoning behind his cousin's actions. Aragorn is on hand to offer some answers. Friendship piece, no slash.


Pippin slept restlessly, tossing and turning wildly as he fought to escape from the dark figures that invaded his dreams. Occasionally he would whimper softly, and deep shadows of pain and fear would mar his normally gentle features.

Beside him, one lone figure sat watching him silently, not daring to sleep in case more peril should befall his dear friend. He clutched the sleeping hobbit's hand impulsively in his own, his mind lost in a haze of dark emotions. He felt fear, pity, sorrow, anger and resentment, and it was all because of the young hobbit laid sleeping beside him. He feared for his cousin; who knew what harm he would come to on the long journey ahead of him, without Merry at his side to offer protection and comfort. He knew in his heart that they were to be separated soon, for the safety of them both. The sorrow that came with this cold realisation was all-consuming; bitter tears rolled down his cheeks as he continued to gaze at his cousin, so innocent, so completely unprepared for the many instances of death and destruction that he would now undoubtedly face. Merry felt angry with him for putting himself in this situation without fully understanding the consequences. Maybe he would now get his wish and be able to ride with Gandalf, but at what cost? A part of him resented his cousin's innocent outlook on the current state of affairs, knowing himself all too well how much danger Pip had unwittingly placed himself in. Why did he always have to look?

"Can't sleep, little one?"

Merry jumped slightly as he heard Aragorn's low voice in his ear, not having heard the human approach. He nodded, but made no attempt at further conversation. Minutes passed, and still the hobbit and the human sat side by side in absolute silence, Aragorn studying Merry carefully, a small pale figure, still as a statue, illuminated by the soft moonlight.

Finally he ventured to speak.

"It's not his fault Merry."

"Of course it is." Merry snapped, voice rising sharply so that those sleeping around them showed signs of stirring. He shakily reigned in his growing temper before speaking again in a harsh whisper.

"He's always doing things like this! The skeleton in Moria, for example. Look at the trouble that caused; we lost Gandalf and Frodo would have died if it hadn't of been for that Mithriel coat of his. Of course, Pip's always sorry after, but he never seems to learn, and now look what he's done! I can't even help him this time, and still he doesn't realise how serious this is. Why must he always be so curious? Why does he always have to look?"

Shaking slightly, he wiped away the tears of frustration welling in his eyes. Aragorn put an arm gently around his shoulders, offering a sympathetic smile.

"He looks because, as you said, he is curious. He is young Merry, not even of age yet, you must remember that before you start placing the blame on anyone. It isn't just him you are angry with; you're more angry with yourself, I know you feel the fault lies with you."

Merry nodded miserably.

"I knew he was up to something, and all I did was tell him to go back to sleep! I could have stopped him."

"Merry, you must not feel guilty. It is not your fault, but neither is it Pippin's. You must understand that it was not Pippin who found the Palantir; it found him. The seeing stones are powerful things; it would be easy for one so young and naïve as Pippin to be drawn to one. We should just be grateful that Pippin was strong enough to resist the Dark Lord's will; there is danger enough for him to face now, but it could have been much worse. Just remember that before you judge him. His actions were foolish, but they were not of malicious intent. He didn't mean to hurt you Merry."

Merry looked at his sleeping cousin, who seemed more peaceful now.

"I know he didn't, he never does. I just wish things hadn't turned out this way; I can't keep him safe anymore, but he's too young to face this alone, without me."

Aragorn squeezed his shoulder gently.

"I know how resilient a hobbit can be; look at Frodo. Pippin is no different; he just needs to find his inner strength. Besides, Gandalf will be with him, he will look after him. Take some comfort in that, friend; besides you, Gandalf is the best possible person to take care of Pippin. You should sleep now. Tomorrow will be a long day for us all."

He saw Merry glance worriedly at Pippin.

"He will be safe tonight Merry. You just sleep. I will sit here awhile and watch him, make sure he is alright."

Merry smiled and lay down on the floor, soon asleep.

Aragorn sat and watched the hobbits for a while, his heart growing heavy with sorrow.

_Why must innocence always be the first casualty of war?_

A/N: So it's another short one shot from me, but my English teacher always used to tell me it was quality and not quantity that counted…. maybe I should have made it longer! Anyway, as always all readers are appreciated, all comments treasured, so if you have any comments, questions or suggestions please let me know. This story kind of ties in with False Hope, so if you have enjoyed this then you might want to check that out. If I have made any major mistakes please let me know; this is based on the films and the little knowledge I have stored away. I am, however, on chapter five of Two Towers, so one day I can say my stories are based on book knowledge!

Until next time….

Smileyhalo


End file.
